Draco's Decision
by MizuumiYuki
Summary: Di ujung perang besar Hogwarts, Draco mengambil sebuah keputusan besar yang akan mengubah segalanya. Jalan mana yang akan ia ambil? Mengikuti kata hatinya atau mengikuti jalan yang selama ini dipilihkan orang tuanya? / Modified Canon, Alternate Ending, (as much as possible) IC, Dramione / Based on Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows movie part II / Dedicated for DRACO DAY / RnR?


"Draco, kemarilah!" Suara itu memanggilku. "Kemari dan bergabunglah bersama kami."

Aku masih tak bergeming di tempatku. Kulihat di sekelilingku terdiam. Hening tak bersuara. Mereka semua mengungguku. Menunggu apa yang akan kuperbuat selanjutnya. Keputusanku.

Keputusan yang amat berat bagiku. Sangat berat. Karena dua nyawa yang sangat berarti bagiku dipertaruhkan.

* * *

**Draco's Decision © Mizuumi Yuki **

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Modified Canon | Alternate Ending | (as much as possible) IC | Dramione **

**Based on Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows movie part II**

**Dedicated for DRACO DAY **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tongkat sepanjang lima belas inci berintikan rambut Thesral yang digenggam Pangeran Kegelapan mengayun pelan seiring gerakan tangan pemegangnya. Lambaiannya semakin lama semakin menguat seiring desakannya untuk membuatku segera angkat kaki dari tempatku berdiri saat ini, tak jauh dari pintu masuk Hogwarts. Memaksaku untuk menghampiri dirinya beserta barisan kubu pendukungnya yang berseragam serba hitam. Suasana suram dan gelap jelas terpancar dari sana.

"Kemarilah, Draco!"

Kali ini sebuah suara yang lebih lembut yang memanggilku. Ucapan lirih dengan suara lembut yang terucap dari bibir ibuku. Ucapan penuh permohonan tersirat namun juga terselip kegetiran di dalamnya. Sungguh, saat itu juga aku ingin segera berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk sang pemilik suara. Tatapan memohonnya menggoyahkan pendirianku. Tangannya yang terbuka lebar memintaku untuk segera mendekapnya erat-erat. Merasakan denyut jantungnya yang berdegup penuh kecemasan. Memintaku untuk kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya aku berada.

Namun, sesuatu dalam diriku mengkhianati. Ekor mataku menangkap sebuah tatapan tak terdefinisi. Tatapan samar-samar kulihat beberapa meter di depanku. Tatapan yang sarat akan kegundaan, kecemasan, permohonan, juga terselip… kepasrahan. Aku sedih melihatnya. Tatapan dari pemilik sepasang mata cokelat yang meneduhkan, namun kali ini sungguh membuatku semakin bimbang.

Jalan mana yang harus aku ambil?

"Ck! Kau terlalu berbelit-belit!" Sang pangeran tampak tidak sabaran. Diacungkannya tongkat hitam yang aku tahu seharusnya itu milikku sejak aku melucutinya dari Dumbledore. Aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa tongkat itu ada di tangannya sekarang. Bukankah Harry telah memilikinya sejak pertarunganku dengannya di Malfoy Manor?

"Bella!" Pangeran berjubah gelap dan kusam itu member titah pada pengikut setia sekaligus kesayangannya, yang terkutuknya dia adalah bibiku sendiri. Bibi Bella menyeringai penuh suka cita. Ia paling senang bila Pangerannya menyuruhnya ini-itu. Cih! Dia tak ubahnya seorang budak bagi si manusia tak berhidung.

Tunggu. Aku bahkan menyangsikan Voldemort itu manusia.

.

.

Acungan tongkat hitam kini telah berada diatas mata. "Cruci…"

"JANGAN!" Sebuah teriakan histeris.

"Jangan sakiti anakku," Ibuku maju selangkah ke depan, mendekati batu tempat adiknya berdiri, menatapnya memelas, "berikan ia waktu sebentar."

Kini tatapannya mengarah padaku. "Draco, kemarilah, Nak."

Aku menundukkan kepala. Terlalu sakit melihat tatapan mata ibuku nan sayu. Kuhirup udara menyesakkan di sekitarku dalam-dalam lalu kuhembuskan. Kuhirup, kuhembuskan lagi. Kuulangi berkali-kali, namun rasa sesak ini tidak juga hilang. Justru dengan bergantinya udara di paru-paruku, rasa sesak itu semakin terasa.

Aku tidak ingin jadi anak durhaka, namun…

Ah sial! Aku muak! Aku tidak ingin terus terkungkung dalam lingkaran setan—yang memang berisi setan-setan keparat. Aku muak berada di lingkaran yang merenggut seluruh tubuhku, privasiku, bahkan harga diriku. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku berontak. Menolak semua ini. Tapi apa dayaku?

Diriku bukan lagi milikku. Miris.

Jiwa dan ragaku memang ada pada diriku, namun itu semua bukan milikku. Semuanya dikendalikan oleh orang lain. Aku tak ubahnya sebuah boneka bernyawa. Boneka bagi mereka-mereka yang berkepentingan demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang menurutku sangat konyol—kekuasaan di lembah hitam. Ya, mereka semua. Sang pangeran, para Death Eater, bahkan ayahku sendiri.

Kali ini kuhembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Tekadku sudah mantap. Boneka bernyawa itu sekarang telah hilang. Kini ia telah berevolusi menjadi sosok manusia yang sebenarnya. Draco Malfoy.

Ya. Aku, Draco Malfoy, memutuskan untuk mengambil dan memiliki apa yang seharusnya menjadi hakku. Tubuhku, pikiranku, privasiku, pilihanku, harga diriku, kini semuanya berada dalam genggamanku.

Aku mendongak mantap. Menaikkan pandanganku ke hadapan khalayak yang tengah menyaksikan pertunjukan drama ini.

Semua hening saat aku mulai menggerakkan kaki kananku, melangkah ke depan. Setapak demi setapak kulangkahkan kaki menuju barisan depan. Terdengar pekikan tertahan dari seseorang di barisan belakang saat kulebarkan langkah kakiku. Berikutnya gumaman orang-orang tertangkap indera pendengaranku—entah berharap apa pada langkah yang kuambil.

Kulihat Bibi Bella menyeringai, senang mendapatiku maju. Cih! Seringai memuakkan! Seringainya diikuti seringai-seringai lain yang serupa dari rekan-rekan sesame Death Eater.

Beberapa langkah lagi aku tiba di tempat tujuanku. Tarikan napas orang-orang di sekitarku terdengar pasrah akan keputusanku. Mereka para pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan terlihat senang, sementara para pendukung Harry Potter tampak pasrah, cenderung biasa saja malah.

Namun mereka salah.

Di sinilah langkahku terhenti. Di samping seorang gadis pemilik sepasang mata kecoklatan. Mata yang telah membuatku sadar akan kekhilafan yang selama ini aku lakukan. Mata yang mampu menenangkanku dikala gundah. Mata yang mampu memberi kehangatan bagi jiwaku yang beku, mencairkan lapisan-lapisan es yang selama ini menyelimuti hatiku.

Mata itu. Mata milik Hermione Granger.

Kini, tongkat sihir yang ada di genggamanku kuacungkan tinggi-tinggi. Tongkat—entah milik siapa—yang kudapat setelah keluar dari Ruang Kebutuhan. Terima kasih kepada Anak Yang Terpilih yang telah menyelamatkanku.

Keberanianku membuncah saat kurasakan tangan kiriku digenggam oleh tangan hangat. Genggamannya semakin erat kala kubalas menggenggam balik tangannya. Jemari lembutnya mengusap punggung tanganku. Memberikan efek luar biasa yang membuat aku semakin yakin dengan jalan yang aku pilih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Draco?!" Bibi Bella berteriak, mengutarakan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Yang aku lakukan? Yang aku lakukan adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu."

Bibi Bella mendecih. "Jangan bergurau, Malfoy!"

"Ini hal yang paling serius yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku tidak main-main dengan jalan yang kupilih, dan aku tidak takut pada kalian!"

Bibi Bella tampak akan melemparkan kutukan dari tongkatnya kepadaku, namun ditahan oleh Tuan Tak Berhidung. "Cukup, Bella! Biar aku sendiri yang mengurus bocah penghianat ini."

"Kau tidak berhak atas anakku!" Tanpa diduga, ibuku berseru kencang. "Setitik kau sentuh anakku, nyawamu ada di tanganku!"

Ibuku melangkah maju ke arahku. Seluruh tatapan manusia-manusia di belakangnya terkejut bukan main. Bahkan mata ayahku nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

Ibuku melangkah melewati Sang Pangeran. Memberikan tatapan paling mengerikan yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku. Tatapan penuh benci yang dialamatkan pada Sang Pangeran. Tidak tampak kegentaran dalam langkahnya. Justru aku melihat sebuah keseriusan dari matanya.

"Aku akan berada di pihak anakku bersama orang-orang ini. Demi nama Merlin dan Dumbledore, aku siap melawan kalian."

Aku terkesiap dengan ucapan ibuku. Ternyata…

Kurasakan usapan lembut di pundakku. Ibuku melakukannya penuh kasih sayang. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajarnya seraya berkata, "Kau memilih jalan yang benar, Nak."

**FIN**

**A/N: **

**Maafkan saya #bungkuk-bungkuk Maafkan atas entri untuk fanfik Draco Day yang telat (semoga masih bisa masuk sebagai entri meski dipublish di hari terakhir). Kayanya entri saya entri terakhir ya? :D **

**Cerita ini dimodifikasi dari HPDH Part II adegan Draco yang dipanggil untuk bergabung dengan Death Eater. Saya gemes banget tiap liat scene ini. Imajinasi saya berfikir kalau Draco malah mendekati garis depan Laskar Dumbledore alih-alih dipeluk Voldy #kickVoldy **

**Oh ya, anggap aja disini ngga pernah ada kiss scene Ron-Mione dan Ron ngga ada di samping 'Mione saat scene Draco menyerahkan diri #maksamodeOn :D**

**Happy Draco Day, all! **

**Wanna give me some Review? #bow**

**Bandung, 30 Juni 2013, 10.05 PM**

**Regards, **

**MY**


End file.
